


I Hope You Die

by bumbleflight



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, M/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: "I've got a knack for murder, if you're into that." Gerard shrugged, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. The agent seemed quite pleased at his words, and Gerard shivered at her cruelty. He didn't kill for fun; he killed to keep himself alive."Oh, perfect," She crowed. "Then you'll have no trouble with my request."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	I Hope You Die

If Gerard Way hated one thing in this world, it was being alone.

There was no worse feeling than knowing that no one had your back, but he knew better than to try and drag someone else into this mess. He'd caused it, and now he'd have to fix it. It didn't matter if it cost his own life; all that mattered was saving Mikey.

And right now Gerard was doing a pretty shit job at that.

Gerard drew in a deep breath, steadying one on the wheel as he cranked up the radio. The city lights were almost blinding by now, making him feel uneasy. It wasn't natural to be this close to that electric Hell, and Gerard wanted to get away from it as quickly as he could.

Pulling off to the side of the road with screeching tires, Gerard hopped out of the car, pulling his mask over his eyes. The BL/ind agent was already there, leaning against the cement wall of a looming building. Gerard didn't like the look of this, but he refrained from pulling out his gun. He wouldn't be the first to draw tonight, that's for sure.

"You came," The agent sounded surprised, and Gerard scowled. "Of course I did." He spat, looking at the woman with disgust. What was he supposed to do, leave his brother for dead? "Where is he? Where's Kobra?"

The agent only laughed at this, the icy noise cutting through the air. "Your brother was scheduled to be killed last night, after he refused the mask. He's only alive because of me."

"Where is he?" Gerard snapped, trying to mask his worry with anger. "What can I do to see him?"

"You tell me," She smiled sickly, and Gerard clenched his fists to keep from punching her. Why should he help her? For all he knew, Mikey was already dead.

Gerard could feel her eyes boring into him, and he glanced up, pretending to study the building. He wasn't great at many things, but he knew how to survive.

"I've got a knack for murder, if you're into that." Gerard shrugged, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. The agent seemed quite pleased at his words, and Gerard shivered at her cruelty. He didn't kill for fun; he killed to keep himself alive. "Oh, perfect," She crowed. "Then you'll have no trouble with my request."

Gerard stiffened. Did she really want him to kill someone? 

I can do that, he reassured himself. If it means saving Mikey, I can do anything.

"I want you to kill him," The agent tossed a folder at Gerard, and he caught it swiftly, cautiously pulling it open. Inside was a picture of a man, along with a map. Gerard didn't recognize the map, so he studied the man instead. He had black hair, and wore a confident smirk in the photo, making Gerard uneasy. Could he really kill that?

"His name's Ghoul." The agent explained, and Gerard glanced up at her as she began to make her way back to the car. "The map's a tracker of his location. Tonight he'll be at the metro station, leaving the city. If you can kill him, you'll get your brother back. If you can't. . ." The agent poked out her tongue, and put two fingers to her head, mouthing pow as she did so.

The paper tore a little as Gerard gripped it tighter, watching as she got in her car and drove off.

Fuck. Tonight he was going to kill someone.

Gerard pushed his hair away from his face, looking around from under his mask. The yellow light of the station was blinding, and he longed for the purple glow of the desert which seemed further away than ever right now.

He was at the metro waiting for Ghoul, who was supposed to be here any minute. Gerard knew very well that this could be a scam–this could be a set-up to get him caught as well as Mikey–but it was a risk he'd have to take.

Dammit, Mikey, Gerard swore in his head as a group of intoxicated idiots stumbled pass him, one of their friendly fires whizzing past his ear. You better fucking love me after this.

A flash of white suddenly caught Gerard's eye, the simplicity standing out from the retro crowd. It was a BL/ind agent. The BL/ind agent.

Gerard scrambled to his feet, dodging people as he made his way over to the man. Ghoul had a moment to react before Gerard was upon him, his gun out and aimed toward's the agent's head.

"Don't fucking move." Gerard snarled, and Ghoul froze, muttering "Shit," under his breath.

"Poison!" Ghoul smiled weakly, putting his hands up. "I was just looking for you, actually."

"Really?" Gerard asked sarcastically. "That's funny, because I'm about to shoot you."

"Hey, can we talk about this first?" Ghoul asked, and Gerard tilted his head. "What, me shooting you? No."

"Poison, I have something you want."

His words made Gerard pause, and he shot Ghoul a withering look. "Fuck yeah you do." He took a step closer. "And all I have to do to get it is pull this trigger."

"No, no, don't do that, alright?" Ghoul looked distressed now, his eyes darting around. "Back-stabbing bastards, I should have guessed."

"No, you never should have trusted BLI." Gerard corrected him, and Ghoul flinched. "You're right," He admitted, and Gerard's expression flashed with surprise. "What?"

"You're right, I'm an idiot." Ghoul shook his head. "I'm sorry about your brother, Poison, I really am, but killing me isn't going to get him back."

Gerard stopped completely at this, looking Ghoul over. He was quiet for a moment, before stating, "Drop your gun." Which Ghoul did, to Gerard's amusement.

"If I accept your proposal to discuss this first, what are the odds of me dying?"

"None," Ghoul insisted, and Gerard nodded. "Fine. You're riding in the backseat. Try anything and I'll shoot."

"Kobra's not dead, but he will be by tomorrow if we don't save him."

Ghoul was sitting across the table from Gerard, who had taken the two of them back to his place. He'd considered a bar, but there were too many options for Ghoul to escape. This was safer.

The house felt empty without Mikey, and Gerard's stomach twisted as he imagined what living alone forever would be like. He needed to save his brother–not just for Mikey, but for himself too.

"Well, how do we do that? Saving Kobra's not going to be easy." Gerard scoffed, and Ghoul met his gaze, his eyes fiery and filled with anger. "We kill those sons of bitches that betrayed me."

Gerard had seen a lot of blood in his life, but never this much.

He'd never seen so much that it covered the wall, creeping down slowly until it coated the floor in it's hot and metallic reek. So much that it burned into Gerard's lungs, making him never want to breathe again. Then again, he'd never watched Ghoul kill.

Ghoul was a madman, firing left and right as they had driven over the border, and not stopping as they'd entered a large white building. They were trying to get to the fourth floor, but it had been difficult so far.

Gerard raced up the stairs, the sound of Ghoul's gun ringing in his ears as the other man blasted ray after ray into the heads of the agents below. His boots clacked loudly against the tile floor, and Ghoul shouted something from behind him. As he reached the level 'FOUR' written in large black letters, Gerard creeped inside, with Ghoul sliding through the door after him.

Gerard sprinted down the hall, turning the corner just in time to watch as Mikey pulled a scarecrow mask over his head.

"No!" Gerard cried in horror, rushing up to Mikey who was standing up slowly.

"Oh, Poison, what a shame." A voice called from behind him. "You're too late."

"No," Gerard whispered, turning to see her. It was the agent from before, the one who had promised Mikey's freedom earlier that day. "You said he'd refused the mask!" He cried.

"And you said you were going to kill Ghoul." She shrugged. "So I guess we're both liars."

"Prototype, you told me I had to kill Poison to stay alive." Ghoul spoke out suddenly, and she smiled. "Hm, it seems like I'm quite the liar then, aren't I?"

Ghoul opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as a bullet flew threw his chest.

An array of blood exploded out of his back, and Gerard reached forward as they hit the floor. "Ghoul!"

Ghoul lay before him, sprawled out on the ground. The color was quickly draining from his face, and blood gurgled from his breath twice before coming to a ragged halt.

Gerard spun around, grabbing Mikey by the arm. "Fuck, we need to go!" But Mikey didn't move, and when Gerard turned around he realized his brother was holding a gun.

"M-Mikey," He stammered as Mikey aimed. "Mikey, take off the mask! Take it off! Mi-"

Gerard fell to the floor with a quiet thud, and Mikey blew a gentle breath onto the muzzle of his gun as he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was like 2 pls ignore it all fffffffffjksadlfksa


End file.
